


In the Morning I'll Be With You

by n_liketheletter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sad Fluff, a little angsty, but it's ok, everyone is still ok, terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_liketheletter/pseuds/n_liketheletter
Summary: There was no amount of words that could describe the way someone who had lost their mind could scream.





	In the Morning I'll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. It's been a whiiiiiile but I've had school work and dance and all sorts of stressful thing.

Sure, they all had nightmares. Bones tended to deal with his wretched dreams by silently crying into a pillow. He was never one to open up about fears, probably because he felt them so often. Having two lovers who effortlessly sacrificed themselves for others all day kinda did that to you. By now he'd learned to deal with all those fears separately. As soon as he woke, he knew they were distant threats. He'd feel the warmth of Jim and Spock and instantly know they were okay, they were alright, he was alright. Even still, the terror would chase him enough that he'd quietly sob into whatever soft thing was nearest. Sometimes he had to grab whoever was closest, just to make sure. Eventually the crying would stop, being comforted by soothing voices and warm hands. In the few instances where he did talk about the nightmare in question (he had several that rotated), Leonard would whisper what happened. But most of the time, he fell back asleep to the lull of soft blankets and strong arms.

Jim was different. He shook the bed and twitched and moaned and was impossible to wake up (the only exception: red alert). He frenzied out of whatever torture was in his mind in his own time. He'd bolt right up and become terribly confused. Because the dream didn't end there, no. It would continue to contort his perception of events for a couple minutes after. Whatever world he'd left would take form, even if he knew where he was. Once the remains of the nightmare ceased, then all hell broke loose. Oh how Jim would cry, trembling and heaving and screwing whatever thing that could be wielded easily into a death grip. Jim wouldn't be settled until he could feel the heartbeat of his boyfriends under his ear. Usually following an episode would be a panic attack of some sort. Sitting very still and tense and freaking out until someone broke the spell. Then everything would calm down, leaving three shell shocked people cuddling in one bed. The whole ordeal lasted an average of one or so hours. Jim often felt guilty for keeping his lovers and friends alike awake to deal with his misery.

But Spock - Spock had, to put it lightly, no chill. While rare, nightmares disturbing the half-Vulcan's meditations could take a whole day to heal. Due to the nature of sleeping cycles in Vulcan tradition, there was no way to cure the madness that could overcome him. It would start tiny - the smallest movement of shoulders, the tiniest twitch of lips into a frown - but don't let that fool you. It wouldn't be long before he thrashed around in the sheets, mumbling in Vulcan and creasing his eyebrows together. The worst part, however, was the waking. Slowly, very slowly, Spock would wake up and remember where he was. Often, this recalence would only add to the tears streaking down his face. He would sit up and shake, attempt to calm down by himself and gently signal he wanted to be left alone. Obviously, Jim and Leonard were never satisfied with that. Both would try to cuddle, perhaps speak a few soft words, or at least grab his hand. Spock would throw them off, trying to be gentle but often the opposite. He would be totally out of his mind at some times, too focused on re-assessing the dream over and over. It never helped, as far as Jim and Len could tell. They could rarely get Spock to do anything else except relive terrors, and it deeply upset them. On these instances, neither of the three would get anything done, to some extremes including basic health. Whenever Spock would come back was entirely dependent upon whether or not he found an appropriate solution to his nightmares. The only problem was the nightmares were designed to not have a solution.

 

The rest of the crew always knew: the doors were not always sound-proof. 


End file.
